clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Membership
Penguins who have Membership can dress up in various clothing that are for members and non-members, decorate their igloo, adopt up to 20 puffles, have more choices, be able to enter rooms or servers that are full to non-members, and go to exclusive parties. Members can get clothes not only from the Gift Shop, but if they are EPF agents, then they can buy clothes from the Elite Gear. Also, if they are Ninja, they can get ninja furniture, buy a Hand Gong, and get a Ninja Costume from the Martial Artworks catalog. Simply, a membership results in many additional features. The main countries for membership are the US, Canada, India, the UK, and Australia. When a player becomes a member, a "Member Badge" will appear in the upper left corner of their Player Card. Member Badges can vary according to how long you have been a member on Club Penguin. Member Badge Stripe Code *1 - 6 Months: The regular member badge. *7 - 12 Months: The regular member badge with a blue stripe under it. *13 - 18 Months: Same as previous badge, but with a orange stripe above the blue. *19 - 24 Months: Another stripe is added, between the blue and orange one, a white stripe. *24 + Months: same as 19 - 24 months but with a star in the middle of the stripes. People in other countries can still buy membership. The USD currency will be converted into their country's currency once bought. Membership Prices There are three options to choose from - the monthly installment, the 6-month installment or the annual installment. The annual option is cheaper over a long term period; however, many users prefer to use Monthly, as they can cancel it after any period. On July 13, 2011, Club Penguin increased all membership prices. Memberships can be purchased online (as can gift certificates), or residents of the United States and the United Kingdom may purchase a membership card. Currency *USD = US dollar $ *SGD = Singapore dollar $ *INR = Indian Rupee INR ₹ *BRL = Brazilian Real R$ *AUD = Australian Dollar $ *NZD = New Zealand Dollar $ *USD = United States Dollar $ *CAD = Canadian Dollar $ *EUR = Euro € *MXN = Mexican Peso Mex$ *ARS = Argentine Peso $ *MYR = Malaysian Ringgit RM *GBP = Great British Pound £ *PHP = Philippine Pesos ₱ *CHI = Chilean Pesos $ *COP = Colombian Pesos $ *PZL = Polish Zloty *TL = Turkish Lira *HK = Hong Kong Dollar $ *NOK = Norwegian coins (Kroner) *SEK = Swedish coins (Kronor) *ILS = Israeli Shekel ₪ *IDR = Uang Indonesia RP *NS = Peruvian Nuevos Soles Membership Prices Monthly *£4.95 GBP *$8.95 SGD *₱195 PHP *R$8.95 BRL *$100.95 AUD/NZD *$7.95 USD/CAD *€4.95 EUR *Mex$51.90 MXN *$19.90 ARS *RM13.95 MYR *Rs 199/- *$2.500 CHI *$9.500 COP *~25.00zł PZL *$8.90 TL *$63.6 HK *54.00 SEK *49.00 NOK (Prior 48.50, but raised to 49.00NOK when the 0,50NOK was removed). *S/14.00 NS 3 Months (Limited Edition) *£9.95 GBP *R$22.95 BRL *$17.95 AUD/NZD *$19.95 USD/CAD *€0EUR *Mex$128.00 MXN *$119.6 HK *₪21.95 ILS 6 Months *£19.95 GBP *$35.95 SGD *R$44.95 BRL *$34.95 AUD/NZD *$39.95 USD/CAD *€24.95 EUR *Mex$255.00 MXN *$89.00 ARS *RM69.95 MYR *Rs 990/- *12.300 CHI *$47.500 COP *$44.90 TL *$319.6 HK *269.00 SEK *₪108.00 ILS *S/70.00 NS 12 Months *£37.95 GBP *$59.95 SGD *R$84.95 BRL *$64.95 AUD/NZD *$59.95 USD/CAD *€47.95 EUR *Mex$489.00 MXN *$169.00 ARS *RM134.95 MYR *Rs 1900/- *22.750 CHI *$91.500 COP *$86.90 TL *$479.6 HK *395.00 SEK *₪199.00 ILS *S/135.00 NS Trivia *If players became a member in between December 9 - 31, 2010, they would get free coins. (1 month - 1,000 coins, 6 months - 6,000 coins, 1 year - 12,000 coins.) *In November 2011, there was a glitch where everyone had the Member sign with stripes and a star. However, they still did not get any membership privileges and they could not see the badges by themselves. This glitch was eventually fixed around late February to early March 2012. *The Mexican prices for the membership are wrong. The 1 month membership costs around 80 Mexican Pesos when compared to US dollars, which is $6.28. *It is quite popular when a country's currency rose above the US dollar. *In July 2012, exclusive membership 3 month cards came to the U.S. with codes that unlocked items online. The items were a speedboat, a guitar, and a bubblegum cheerleader outfit. *Club Penguin donates 10% of membership revenue to charity. *If players became a member for 12 months in between December 13, 2012 and January 2, 2013 (18 months in 12/21 to 12/24), they can get the bonus Holiday Party Pack, including the code for "Cool In The Cold" and 5,000 coins. *Even though the norwegian bank (Norway's Bank) formally removed the 0.50NOK coin, its still quite common to find membership cards with the old price (48.50NOK) in some gamestores like Game Stop (per January 2013). *It says to play card jitsu fire and water is for members only,this is false Current Membership Gallery Member badge_edited-1.png|The first level. It is quite common. Image:6-12_EN.png|7 to 12 Month Badge. Many penguins have this badge. Image:12-18_EN.png|13 to 18 Month Badge. It is not seen as much as the previous badges. Image:18-24_EN.png|19 to 24 Month Badge. It is quite uncommon to see this. Image:24-plus_EN.png|25+ months Badge. It is rare to see. Many old penguins and all moderators and characters have this badge. Member log off.png|Membership in Log Off Screen Penguin521.png|The penguin with the membership badge Postcards 123kitten1membershipexpired2012.png|New Membership expired Postcard. another membership expires postcard.PNG|Another expired membership postcard. another membership issued.PNG|Congratulations You are a Member Postcard. Member (Player Card) Member penguin player card look 11223344.png|A typical member penguin Player Card look in Club Penguin. Member (In-game) Member penguin 112233.png|A typical member penguin in Club Penguin. See also *Non-Member External Links *Membership Slider (swf) *Membership Benefits and Codes Sources Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise